Un lugar especial
by Luu1225
Summary: "Hoy es el momento, donde decidiremos que deparará en nuestro futuro. Pero, de algo estoy seguro no quiero estar en un lugar donde tu no estés". Makoto/Rei [One-shot]


Un lugar especial.

**¡Buenas!**

**Espero y estén bien, y bueno vuelvo a venir aquí a dejar otro pequeño One-shot pero esta vez de la pareja Makoto x Rei. **

**Sin más les dejo con esta corta lectura esperando y la disfruten.**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de su respectivo autor.**

* * *

La brisa de esa noche, era encantadora. Sin contar que el aroma del mar se colaba en él aire. Estando cerca de la orilla, no sería raro si no percibieras el olor.

Pero, todo eso fue lo que menos le importo en ese momento; podía ver el paisaje otro día, hoy no. Su concentración se mantuvo en el cigarro que tenía entre los dedos, llevándolo a sus labios y dando una suave respiración al humo para después liberarlo en un suave suspiro.

Nunca le habían atraído el cigarrillo o el alcohol, sin excepción de otras cosas, sin embargo… hoy estaba ansioso y ha la vez preocupado, una rara combinación de emociones. Sus manos sudorosas como si estuviera a punto de ir a su primera cita, o declarar su amor a la persona que le gustaba.

Actuando como un jovencito de 13 años. ¿Qué tontería, no? Pero, poco le importaba que se comparara con un chico de esa edad, sus razones eran mucho más allá de solo eso.

-Uhm…- murmuro, checando el reloj de su muñeca. Las 9 con 33 minutos, su ceño se frunció levemente ante la hora. Era tarde.

¿Se habría arrepentido? Podría ser, aunque poco lo creía; Makoto siempre tenía esperanza en muchas cosas, y que aquella persona llegará era una de ellas. Tal vez tarde, pero seguro llegaría.

Detuvo sus pensamientos para aspirar otra bocarada de su cigarrillo.

* * *

**-Flash Back-**

-Entonces, Makoto-senpai; ¿Qué hará después de la graduación?- pregunto Rei centrando su atención en el de cabellos verdes.

-¿Uh? Bueno… aun no tengo nada en claro.- respondió, carraspeando la parte trasera de su cabeza un par de veces.

-¿Piensa ir a la universidad?-

-Creo que sería lo mejor, pero…- se detuvo, bajando la mirada con una expresión de seriedad.

-¿Pero?- dudo ante la pausa del más alto.

Makoto levanto la mirada y le sonrió con amabilidad, como siempre lo hacía pero esta vez un deje de tristeza se podía apreciar en aquella sonrisa.

-La universidad a la que me gustaría ir, queda fuera de la ciudad… así que…- volvió hacer una pausa, tragando saliva con un poco de dificultad. -Tendría que irme a vivir allá.-

No necesito más para sentir una presión en el pecho, Rei se mantuvo en silencio escuchando atentamente la respuesta que el de cabellos verdes le había dado. Entonces, después de la graduación… ¿se iría? En lo más profundo de su interior, maldecía ser un año menor todavía se quedaría otro año en preparatoria así que. ¿Todo acabo?

Fue un silencio verdaderamente incomodo, Makoto se sintió tan terrible de haberle dicho todo eso pero era la verdad. Y Rei, ni digamos sentía como su interior se desagarraba al pensar que después de la graduación no vería a Makoto, su senpai que tanto le había ayudado, aunque era mejor decir a su pareja porque ya habían pasado un año desde que habían dado inicio a su relación.

¿Cómo había dado inicio? Bueno, ambos se habían dado cuenta de sus sentimientos. Rei ya los había sentido hace mucho, tal vez desde la primera vez que había visto al de cabellos verdosos y Makoto, puede que haya necesitado una prueba o un empujoncito para que se diera cuenta de lo que sentía. Y había sido, el de ver como alguien que significa tanto para ti podría ser tragado por ese inmenso lugar lleno de agua salado llamado océano.

Ver a Rei ahogarse, había despertado esos sentimientos. Dado que Makoto intentaba negarlos, puesto que muchas preguntas le atormentaban sobre el tema de que pasaría si los confesaba y no era correspondido. Más que dudas, era miedo.

Y bueno, ese momento era lo único que necesito para llegar hasta Rei y confesarle sus sentimientos en una tarde después de la escuela en uno de los pasillos ya vacios de ahí. Donde mismo, tuvieron su primer beso. Sonaba como una novela romántica si se ponía a recordar todos los momentos que tuvieron juntos, pero significaban mucho y no le importaba si todo era cursi y empalagoso amaba a Rei con todo su ser y eso era lo único que le importaba.

Sin embargo, volviendo al presente ir a la universidad lejos de él, más bien… de todo era simplemente imposible para él, imposible en muchos sentidos.

Por su parte Rei pensaba en lo que sería de él si Makoto se iba de la ciudad, pero… tal vez no sería tan malo, estaría bien no se iría porque quería era por algo bueno, por sus estudios. Y él no quería ser un obstáculo en el futuro del Tachibana. Un obstáculo… en su futuro…

-Lo siento, Makoto-senpai; tengo que irme.- tomo su mochila, y se dispuso a salir de ahí lo más rápido posible pero Makoto se lo impidió.

-Rei, necesitamos hablar todavía.- así como Rei se levanto, tomándolo de la muñeca para detenerlo.

-No hay necesidad de hablar, ve a la universidad yo no lo impediré.- dijo con firmeza, en un intento por no llorar.

-¡Rei tú no eres un impedimento!- lo tomo con firmeza de los hombros viéndolo fijamente. -¿lo entiendes?

Cerro ambos ojos lo más que pudo, no, en ese momento no quería verlo sentía que si lo hacía estallaría en llanto así que solo agacho la mirada con los ojos cerrado.

-N-No… quiero… impedir… que vayas… a la universidad.- musito con un sollozo al final su intento por aguantar las lagrimas se desvaneció.

Hacía tiempo que no lo veía llorar, así que no dudo en abrazarlo con tanta fuerza como si nunca más quisiera soltarlo. Sabía el daño que le haría si se iba lejos, pero, ¿Qué hacer? El tenía que seguir aun con sus estudios, pero no quería dejarlo, y esperar a que de igual manera terminará la preparatoria.

Rei temblaba conforme lloraba, y Makoto se culpaba que estuviera en ese estado por su culpa y lo era. Pensó en que podrían hacer, y una idea loca pero de verdad muy loca llego a su cabeza.

-Rei…- llamo suavemente Makoto al más bajo.

-¿U-Uh?- logro musitar con un sollozo.

Poso sus labios en el oído del muchacho de cabellos azules susurrando palabras que solo Rei alcanzo a escuchar que le dejaron más que sorprendido, le dejaron estupefacto no tenía nada que decir; necesitaba asimilar lo que Makoto había dicho y le tomaría unos minutos, o incluso horas.

Y Makoto le daría el tiempo necesario, para su respuesta.

-¿Esta seguro, Makoto-senpai?-

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

* * *

9:55 y aun no había señal de su pareja, una preocupación se empezó a forma en su interior. ¿Llegaría o no? Esa era su única pregunta, dudaba pero no quería hacerlo había puesto tanta fe en tantas cosas y esta una de las más importantes de su vida no sería la excepción.

Suspiro con pesadez nuevamente expulsando el humo del cigarrillo, observando a las personas pasar por ahí y estando dispuesto a dar otra aspiración se detuvo.

-¿Makoto-senpai?- le llamo una suave voz, que sonaba nerviosa y reconocía muy bien quién era.

Giro un poco su cabeza hacia la persona que le llamo, y era ni más ni menos que Rei con una bufanda cubriéndole la mitad de la cara su boca y nariz siendo cubiertas puesto que esa noche aparte de ser hermosa era helada verdaderamente helada.

Makoto se quedo unos minutos sorprendido, pero lo único que hizo fue apagar el cigarrillo y tirar la colilla a un bote de basura que había cerca.

-¿Estás listo?- levanto su mano izquierda, ya que hoy quería caminar de la mano con él. Y en el momento que le levanto un objeto brilloso se hizo presente alrededor de uno de sus dedos, era… un anillo.

Rei observo fijamente el anillo del dedo del más alto, se quedo unos cuantos segundos hundido en sus pensamientos pero todos se esfumaron cuando acerco su mano derecha a la de Makoto donde se podía ver de igual manera tenía un anillo del mismo estilo que el de Makoto.

Esto significaba que…

-Mis padres están esperando.-

Fue en esa helada noche, donde Makoto estaba listo para dar un paso más en su vida listo para la decisión que iba a tomar porque estar con Rei era lo único que quería en el mundo.

* * *

**-Luu habla-**

**¡Bueno! Espero y les haya gustado, está inspirado en una serie de imagines que vi hace tiempo de ambos y pues quise escribir sobre ello.**

**Total, eso es todo de mi parte espero y sea de su agrado y si no aprendan amar a esta pareja :c**

**No olvides dejar un review me hacen muy feliz. **


End file.
